Defender's Field
by BlackCavern
Summary: FE 3, Chapter 4, Book 2, One-shot, Prequel to Frozen Temple. From the point of view of a faceless mercenary.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

"Kalute, did you see anything?"

"Yes."

"Oh well that's too bad-you saw something?"

"Yes."

"...Well, what did you see?"

Kalute shook his head, "Not much, couldn't really get close enough. The Altean forces have gathered in the southern field. A pitiful group if you ask me, a scattered gathering of old men, social knights, and children."

Mier shrugged, "Children, old people, nothing we can do about it. Our orders are to assist Guile's forces."

"Are you sure? He recruited us on neutral ground, not at the guild. I know the gold is all that matters but I like to know my employer's intentions, if only for curiosity's sake." Kalute warned, his crossed arms and rigid posture mirrored his grimacing expression.

"Are you sure you're not just reluctant to kill those social knights?" Mier teased. Kalute scowled, "Hardly, never liked knights, never aspired to be one. Where did Caid and Radd run off to?"

As if summoned by his question the two sword weilders hiked up to the knoll. "Hey! Is the action gonna start soon or what?" Caid called. Radd's demeanor contrasted sharply to the mercenary's, Radd's former employment under Lord Marth was common knowledge.

"One of those infernal vikings said something 'bout the Alteans advancing. We'd better suit up."

"Alright, everyone set?"

Kalute shouldered his quiver and bow then nodded, Caid gave him a hearty clap on the back nearly bowling him over.

"I dunno Kalute, I think you should just sit this one out." he laughed. "Unless you learned how to properly joust."

That sent the horseman seething internally at the unwanted memory.

Picking off resistance fighters from a moving horse, he had become too absorbed in the task. Some farmer riding a work horse had came barreling at him with a pitch fork. Fortunately the rebel had no training and had not held the over-sized dinner fork at the correct angle. But unfortunately the shaft of the farm tool had caught Kalute nearly unsaddling him.

His inattentiveness had cost him a couple of bruised ribs.

And Caid's inattentiveness of his speech earned him a sword hilt in the gut.

"Try to keep to the side of Guile's main force. Flank the Altean rebels." Mier ordered before descending the knoll. Kalute mounted his horse following more slowly.

From his vantage point he could see the Alteans whaling on the viking axemen. The wind coming from behind him, from where he was standing...

An ash wood arrow was swiftly nocked on a longbow. Aiming upwards Kalute narrowed his eyes against the sun and released the shaft. The arrow went soaring through the sky, its metal tip glinting and felled a pegasus knight that had wandered too far from the main rebel group.

This caused a small shock through the rebel forces like a pebble thrown in a pond. Confidence kick started Kalute sent his horse racing down the hill swerving to the side of the main force.

The ride was a smooth one despite the stream cutting half way across the field. However this easy advancement was short lived as the Altean rebels soon wised up and sent riders to defend their flanks.

Kalute found himself closest to a green haired cavalier who angrily made eye contact. Internally grinning like a madman Kalute silently accepted his challenge. He dropped his bow against his back and drew his sword.

The blade was a long sword with the neat feature of being the perfect weapon for defense, which prompted the name Defender Sword. Regardless the heavy material made it an exceptional attack weapon as well. It was a gift from a friend in a distant time and place.

Expertly pulling his horse into a tight turn to avoid his previous encounter with a pitch fork Kalute dodged the cavalier's lance. Using the momentum of his horse he dealt a fierce blow with the flat of his sword.

Steadying his mount Kalute looked around for any other opponents close by. Seeing no one he nocked his bow and fired into the mass of turmoil. It made no difference to him if it accidentally hit one of Guile's soldiers.

Using his knees to stay on the horse he aimed at a foot soldier who was swiftly gaining the upper hand against a viking. The arrow pierced the foot soldier's neck slaying him.

By now the Altean commanders have become aware of the danger his presence invoked. Swords and axemen were sent to take him out.

Kalute turned his horse and rode down on one of the axemen, his sword was held out at an angle, anyone who came remotely close was felled.

Then seemingly out of no where a blast of fire magic came hurtling by so close that he could feel the heat of it on his face. Turning around furiously Kalute prepared to cut the offender in half. He found himself faced with a small child, the boy's hands were shaking against the Fire tome and his knees were knocking together.

Before Kalute could decide to gut the child or not the distinct whisping sound of wind on metal made him turn. A brawny yellow haired swordsman was running at Kalute with the fury of a dragonkin.

"Get away from him!" the man roared.

Kalute ducked a blow to the head, the force behind the attack was tremendous. He threw his weight against the horse, the body of the animal forced the swordsman to take a step back. Seizing the opportunity Kalute struck out with Defender Sword. The tip caught just underneath the swordsman's collarbone leaving a bloody gash.

Executing a neat turn Kalute forced several of Guile's and Altean soldiers in between himself and the swordsman. Anyone could recognize that man, it was the mercenary Ogma. Kalute was not a fool and was willing to swallow his pride for his life.

Come to think of it, there were several Altean war heroes, the Great Bull and the Black Panther. To mention nothing of the aid from famous figures such as the Scarlet Swordsman and several Archanean allies. The former was not expected but a good many of Altea's famous knights weren't among the ranks.

Turning his attention back to the battle Kalute focused on sending showers of arrows into the rebel forces. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mier and Radd in the fray. The red haired myrmidon had a pained look in his eyes and his attacks held little enthusiasm.

An avenging arrow flew through the air straight at the horseman. Hard pressed for time Kalute leaned to the right swiftly. The low riding arrow lodged itself into his side. Hissing in pain Kalute was none the less grateful.

The arrow's flight was nearly spent, the wound was not life threatening. If he hadn't leaned it would've torn his hand, a disaster for any archer. Leaning forward a little to relieve some of the pain, the horseman looked for a new position.

Just as he was about to speed of, the sound of his name caught his attention.

"Kalute! Get over here!"

Mier was standing next to an Altean waving her hand. Disbelief crackled off Kalute like lightning, was that woman insane? Did she want to get the both of them killed? He refused to budge, instead tapped his hand against his bow hoping that Mier understood the action.

"It's alright Kalute, just come over!"

The majority of his body paralyzed by shock Kalute rode over to the small gap in the fighting. Still wary he unmounted but kept one hand on Defender Sword's hilt.

"Kalute, listen. This man is Lord Marth." she gestured to the blue haired noble. "It seems like there's been a mistake in our employer."

Throughout this she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fist, Mier was not one to be told she was wrong.

"It seems like this Guile character is a minion of Emperor Hardin. I don't care who we work for as long as it isn't that dastard." she growled.

Kalute decided not to say 'I told you so'.

"We're switching sides? In the middle of a battle? Now?" Kalute asked.

"Yes, Caid and Radd have been informed already. Radd was ecstatic."

"Okay."

"...Really?"

"You're the commander, I follow your orders." was all Kalute said. Shaking his head with exasperation Kalute rode away, this time his focus was on the vikings.

The Alteans were outnumbered severely but the majority were battle tested soldiers. There were a handful of social knights but very few mounted units otherwise.

There would be few that were fortunate enough to escape serious injury.

There was also times when Kalute wondered about the thought that went into Mier's decision. The vikings were fierce and you couldn't just barrel into them, horse or no horse.

The massive axes they wielded frightened the animals and Kalute was nearly thrown off after an axe head brushed dangerously close to the horse's eye.

After Prince Marth slew Guile the tide of the battle turned. With their employer dead the vikings had little reason left to fight. They willingly fled.

Once the chaos settled Kalute regrouped their mercenary band at Mier's order. Radd had the biggest smile plastered on his face, Caid looked confused.

Kalute patted his horse's neck hoping that the animal knew that he was grateful.

"Lord Kalute! That...that is you isn't it?" a voice yelled.

Kalute stiffened then whirled around, he found himself face to face with a golden haired little girl. The little boy mage was standing next to her, the face that was once covered in fear now showed only surprised.

"You're alive! You're alive!" the boy gaped.

Kalute finally recognized the two small children. Yumina and Yubello, the royal children of Grust. He cursed under his breath, he had underestimated the memory of children.

"Whoa whoa, _Lord _Kalute? What's this about?" Caid asked, the question carried over to several others. Once more cursing his comrade's lack of timing Kalute rounded on him explosively.

"**Nothing you hear**? It's about nothing that would effect you or anyone else here!" he snarled. To keep himself from losing his temper any further in public he stormed away, the haze of red kept him from seeing where he was going.

Behind him he heard someone ask "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

Yumina's voice answered, "Yes! Absolutely!"

Just as the burning rage was starting to settle someone grabbed Kalute by the arm. It was Ogma, the horseman steeled himself expecting outrage.

"Been how long Kalute?-You want me to leave out the lord part right? You looked different last time I saw you." Ogma commented.

"Haircut, personally I like it better this way." he answered.

"What was that back there? You acted like that ruined your whole life!"

"It's nothing that you would understand." Kalute answered curtly, venom was creeping back into his voice. He tugged his arm out of Ogma's grasp and continued away on his own.

Once he deemed that he was far enough into the forest Kalute seated himself on a boulder. He leaned his forhead against his hand and stared blankly at the moss covered ground.

Some time later a tap on the shoulder jerked him awake. Mier was looking down at him.

"Looks like you dozed off, I thought I better see that you haven't gotten eaten by wolves or something."

Kalute had no answer. Mier sat down next to him and obtained the posture of a mother coaxing her child to tell her about some school bully.

"Alright, come on tell me about it. You know you'll feel better. Besides I'm curious, what's some high and mighty noble doing in our little mercenary band?" she asked cheerfully.

"Damn it! If you want to hear it then fine!" Mier raised an eye brow at Kalute's tone, it was not often she saw him in a rage.

"During the War of Shadows, my family was one of those that collapsed under the neglect of Grust. Damn, I thought everyone forgot about me by now." he hissed. Mier snapped her finger in front of his face, "You're getting off topic."

"All the powerful nobles were executed by Dolhr's leaders, precaution against an uprising, or that's what I heard. Gah, it's so foggy, I can't really remember it all. Look, I use to live in eastern Grust, I was outside in the courtyard when soldiers from Macedon and Dolhr broke in. I didn't think anything of it, until someone started screaming inside. Some time later they broke all the windows and started throwing bodies out into the grass. Guards, servants, they weren't just killed but cut up until they weren't recognizable. Blood started soaking into the ground, they tossed all the corpses in a pile. The grass was turning stiff with congealed blood and the smell of iron was every where." Kalute spoke quickly in an almost dazed manner. "After seeing that, I just...ran, there wasn't anything I could do. "

Mier nodded piecing together the scraps of information, "That doesn't explain how you got into the business of killing."

Kalute shrugged, "I was a good shot, didn't have the code of chivalry to tie me down. After pulling together my nerves I headed to Port Warren, figured that it would be safer there. However there were Grustians deployed all around the port. The mercenary guild was having a hard time finding fighters. What have I got to lose?"

Mier blinked, she had heard stories similar to this. But in those tales the dethroned noble retained a refined and eloquent manner. In the end they were usually returned to their high stature, either that or killed. Who would rather kill for a living then be served as a noble?

"I'm sorry Kalute." was all she could think to say.

"**I don't want your sympathy**! Don't you get it? That's the whole point!" he yelled.

Holding up her hands in a relenting fashion Mier decided to change the topic. "So...were you good friends with Yumina and Yubello?"

"No, a couple weeks before, they stopped by on their way back home from a trip. There wasn't a lot of interaction, age difference you know. We played ball in the courtyard for a while, I thought two years would be enough for them to forget." bitterness started to creep into his voice. "Besides, I have no intention of ever returning to Grust."

"So it's a memory you don't want to be reminded of. I think I get it." Mier nodded, "But no point in getting mad at two little kids, I doubt they know what happened. Look, why don't you stay here and cool off a little, fix that injury, then come back and have a talk with Yumina and Yubello. Unless you're thinking of..."

"No, I'm not leaving the mercenary band. You're my commander, I'm not going anywhere unless you order me."

Mier grinned, "Good." she walked out of the forest.

Kalute rested his head back in his hand, suddenly a strange cooling sensation over took his tired body. As if something had given him renewed strength

He looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is based off of FE 3 not the new FE 12 that is only in Japan at the moment. The game seems really nice with the 'my unit' feature. I'm hoping to get that as soon as it comes out.


End file.
